hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Viktor Novikov
Viktor Novikov (Also known as "The Moneyman", and in Russian, "Виктор Новиков") is a target in HITMAN™. He was an influential Russian oligarch, owner of the Sanguine fashion house and an associate of IAGO, an infamous spy ring. Background "Viktor Novikov is a Russian billionaire and owner of the top fashion house Sanguine. Unknown to the public, he is the moneyman behind a notorious spy ring, known as IAGO." ― Official case file description. HITMAN - World Exclusive Gameplay Trailer (E3 2015) After the dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991, Novikov made his first fortune in real estate. He was very successful at it for many years, but became financially strained by a subsequent recession and turned to criminal activity to sustain his lavish lifestyle (including corporate espionage, extortion, insurance fraud, kidnapping and arson). Five years before they would be killed, Novikov's then-girlfriend Dalia Margolis convinced him to buy the fashion label Sanguine and use it to front their newly-founded espionage ring IAGO. While Viktor is considered to be the leader of IAGO, the ICA believes he is merely the front man for his espionage-trained wife. Novikov hired the Shadow Client to get rid of a FSB agent named Kamarov who almost exposed his dark business with IAGO. The Shadow Client made it look like a suicide. In Paris, Novikov handed him in the IAGO dossier in return, which contained all secrets of the "global elite". The shadow client used it to get closer to Providence, his archenemy. The Shadow Client leaked his name soon afterwards, setting up his assassination one day later in The Showstopper. The Showstopper Under the pretense of hosting a fashion show in Paris, France, Victor Novikov secretly hosts an auction on the top floor of the palace which is managed by his girlfriend Dalia Margolis. Invited are mainly rich or influential people from all around the world, like terrorism supporters, bankers, warlords, dictators, businessmen or criminals. They can buy secret information IAGO collected, for example a NOC list about undercover MI6 agents. Novikov however is only the financial backer, he never goes upstairs and stays down at the show, where he walks around talking to guests, delivering speeches and briefing the staff. After a while, he will meet with a FSB agent named Max Decker who caused a fire at the FSB headquarters to destroy all information about Novikov. In exchange, Novikov transfers lots of money to his account. He is followed by a CICADA bodyguard at all times. Gallery Hitman2015-novikov-announcementtrailer.png|Novikov as seen in the HITMAN™ announcement trailer. Hitman2015-novikov-casefile-gameplaytrailer.png|Novikov's ICA case file as seen in the HITMAN™ gameplay trailer. H2016-NovikovBetaRender.png|A 3D-render of Novikov. Trivia * Novikov is noticeably less interested in the goings on of IAGO than his wife, preferring to focus his attention on the Sanguine fashion show below. Dalia indicates he would prefer to legitimately be a fashion designer than a criminal but is threatened down by his past. * Novikov's favorite drink is a Bare Knuckle Boxer, an obscure cocktail which is one of the ways to eliminate him. * According to dialogues between his bodyguards, Novikov used to be an amateur boxer. * Novikov makes a reference to Valerie St. Clair having a "chicken hut" in reference to the legend of Baba Yaga. * In Club 27, Novikov's image is on the cover of a magazine next to Jordan Cross' laptop. References Category:HITMAN™ characters Category:HITMAN™ targets Category:Victims of 47 Category:Characters